


Healing spell

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [153]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gaming, M/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordstactic, revenge and witch.





	Healing spell

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words from September 19 and for the [Inktober for writers thingie](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392)’s day 4, Spell, I wrote our boys playing World of Warcraft again! I haven’t played WoW in ages, so I didn’t try to make it correct, game play wise, but I do know paladins have a stun, and Derek’s paladin is a Draenei (because my main used to be a Draenei paladin and I love her still), and they have a healing over time spell, so that’s what I used for this. They’re dueling, Derek’s not really killing Stiles’ poor warlock, it’s okay. xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178772402072) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/144950).)

“What are you doing?”

“Changing tactics. Getting revenge.” Derek threw a healing spell on his paladin, her health slowly ticking up. “Your witch will not take her again.”

“My wi-, oh my-, he’s a _warlock_!” Stiles hissed and glared up at Derek, only to see him looking smug as hell. He looked back at the screen, but he was too late. “Oh god damn it.”

He pushed his chair from the desk and watched as his warlock stood stunned while Derek’s stupid paladin made quick work of him.

“Cheater,” he grumbled, but Derek just grinned at him.

“Winner,” he corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
